


Pulsing

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Blow Job, Demi God AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing isn't sure he can be intimate without his power being activated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this PWP... 
> 
>  
> 
> Lei King (雷公) - Chinese God of Retribution and Thunder - Yixing's father  
> Daebyeol (대별) - Korean (God), Supreme ruler of the Underworld - Jongdae's father

Jongdae knew why Yixing was apprehensive, he knew that Lei King was the God of retribution - and that thanks to that Yixing had the power to inflict pain without meaning to. But, Jongdae wasn't afraid of Yixing, or his power. He knew that the other wasn't going to hurt him. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he did. He couldn't imagine a reality in which he got hurt by the other boy. The boy who was lying next to him in the bedm they were both just in their boxers and his semi was rather visible - as was Yixing's. Jongdae sighed when he was pushed back slightly by Yixing.

"I don't want to hurt you. I won't be able to control my power" Yixing mumbled. He ran his hand through his own hair. "Look, I can't even jack off without releasing a pain pulse Jongdae, how could I trust myself to not hurt you?" 

"I trust you Yixing." He kissed the other again, his hand cupping the other. "Please, I can stop before you cum." He breathed, as Yixing didn't stop him as his hands slipped into the other's boxers slowly stroking him. Yixing groaned, Jongdae got the feeling that it'd been a while since he'd been touched by someone else. Yixing was easy to move onto his back and Jongdae pulled off the boxers. He started do kiss down the other's stomach, smiling a little when he got to the other's happy trail. 

"You're obsessed with that." Yixing mumbled as Jongdae took his time. Jongdae did really enjoy the other's happy trail. He didn't care if the other thought it was weird he loved the little patch of hair. He looked up at Yixing before he slowly licked over the other's length. He let out a small purr, as he slowly parted his lips, starting to take the other's shaft into his mouth. He let out a sinful moan against the others cock. Yixing arched at his, hand dropping back to push the other's head slightly. "Fuck Jongdae." He moaned as Jongdae started moving, slowly at first but slowly building up the speed. Yixing bit his lip, he couldn't believe he'd agree to this. 

Jongdae was still getting used to the hard cock against his mouth, his hand stroking the length that he couldn't take in his mouth. Yixing was arching hard, his knees coming up as Jongdae sped up. It was starting to become unbearable and Jongdae felt the air around them becoming tight. Just as he was getting the pace up Yixing stopped him. "I don't think-" 

"I swear Yixing, if you mention Lei King before I finish you, I will _finish_ you." Jongdae said before going back to treating the others cock. Jongdae moaned around Yixing, he slowly took more in, until his nose was pressed against the others private skin. He couldn't hold for long before he pulled back, to just tease the tip. 

"Fuck." Yixing cried coming hard against Jongdae's lips.


End file.
